


The Proposal

by Kinkykingliam



Category: The Freshman & The Sophomore (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: Chris proposes to Elsie (MC) after the last game of their senior year at Hartfeld. Just a cute little fluff.





	The Proposal

It was the final game of their senior year and Elsie and her friends went all out this year. Her and Zack stayed up late making signs the night before for Becca and Annisa to hold. Kaitlyn bought more body paint, so her, Elsie, Zack, Tyler and Abbie could paint Chris’s name across their stomachs like they always did. Elsie wore Chris’s jersey with short shorts, a tradition that brought on other traditions when her and Chris were in private. Darren, Logan and Madison had come to join them that day. The game was coming to a close and it was almost tied. The other team only two points behind The Knights. After the final play, the stadium erupted into loud cheering and chants of “Knights! Knights! Knights!”. Elsie and her friends ran down from the bleachers to congratulate the team. Elsie jumped off the second to last step and sprinted into Chris’s arms. The team cheered, as they dumped the giant cooler of gatorade on Zig and a few other players heads. Chris and Elsie felt a wave of nostalgia flow through them because they knew this would be the last time they’d do this, unless Chris decided to go pro after graduation. Chris gently placed Elsie down and greeted Darren and Logan with fistbumps and tossling each others hair. Zack congratulated Chris and slipped a little black box into his hands. Chris turned away from everyone for a second and smiled shyly to himself. This was the real victory. This was the real game he wanted to play. He had been discussing this very moment with Zack and Tyler for weeks. Contemplating when the best time to do it would be. The times Zig came over to the apartment, he would discuss it with him too. Chris wasn’t nervous that Elsie would turn him down, he was nervous about asking to soon. But it never felt soon enough either. A part of him fought between wanting to wait until after graduation, but they’d be heading back to their parents while they figured stuff out. He didn’t want to separate on the heels of their engagement. It was Kaitlyn’s idea to propose after the final football game. At first, it struck Chris as odd. What if they lost? Would she be accepting just to keep his spirits up? On the other hand, what if they won? They talked about it a lot. Before Chris agreed that it did seem to be the perfect moment to do it. Zack was the one to help Chris pick out the ring. It was simple but elegant, like Elsie. A small, diamond encrusted band with a one carat diamond protruding at the very middle of the band. It was modest. It was understated. Chris planned to upgrade it at a later anniversary because Elsie deserved the best. And if he didn’t, he knew Kaitlyn would scold him, again. He feels a hand, gently pulling his arm, turning him around. He doesn’t hesitate because he knows its Elsie. He grabs her by the waist, pulling her into him. Kissing her deeply before taking a small step back and resting his forehead on hers. He sees Zack stop Darren from interrupting them out of the corner of his eye and he smiles. Now is the time. He gently kisses Elsie’s forehead and takes a step back. She is giving him a questioning look. She is wondering why he is backing away from her, with his hands behind his back. Her confusion turns to bewilderment when she sees him get down on one knee. She freezes. In her head, she is screaming that Chris is about to propose. The crowd behind them has quieted down. Elsie can hear Zack jumping up and down. If she weren’t gazing down into Chris’s electric blue eyes, she would’ve turned and mouthed at him to stop. Chris removed his hands from his back, in his left hand, he held a small black box. He runs his right hand through his hair before he resumes smiling at her.  
“Elsie, I’ve been thinking a lot about this moment. I knew it was coming, but I’ve been agonizing about when it would be the right time.” he begins “I know we talked about waiting until after graduation, but with our plans still so uncertain, I wanted to lay a foundation for one thing in our lives to be one hundred percent certain.”  
Elsie opens her mouth, because all she wants to do is say yes. Chris smiles at her, but she can tell he isn’t done and she doesn’t want to steal his thunder so she lets him continue.  
“That day we bumped into each other four years ago, ended up being the best thing to happen to me, because it brought you into my life. And not just as my suitemate later on, but as one of the most important people in my life.” He grins at Elsie, he scoots a little closer to her and holds the ring up.  
“Will you marry m…” he begins  
But she cuts him off,  
“YES! Yes Captain! A million times yes, yes yes!” She squeals as she pulls him up so she can jump back into his arms.  
Everyone behind them begins to cheer. Kaitlyn and Annisa kiss, followed by Tyler and Abbie. Darren and Logan high five each other, while Becca and Madison hug. Zack stops jumping up and down and runs over to Chris and Elsie, pulling them both into a group hug.  
“Elsie put the ring on!” Zack says excitedly  
“Hey Powell, will you do the honors?” Elsie says holding out her hand.  
“Of course, soon to be Mrs. Powell” He says, while Elsie blushes.  
He takes the ring out of the box and kisses the back of Elsie’s hand before he slides the ring onto her ring finger. Zack takes a step back so they can continue to make out before Darren and Zig run over to hoist Chris into the air. Reyna makes her way through the crowd and pulls Elsie into a hug.  
“Congratulations!” Reyna says making her way through the crowd  
“I didn’t expect to see you here! Thanks!” Elsie responds as they hug  
The guys lower Chris back down onto his feet and he walks over to Reyna and Elsie. He puts his arm around Elsie.  
“Hey Reyna, it's good to see you but do you mind if I steal Elsie away?” He grins  
Reyna simply nods and gives Elsie another hug before turning to rejoin the crowd. Chris turns to Elsie and whispers in her ear,  
“You know, we still have our winning game tradition to do before everyone gets back to the apartment.” He says as Elsie begins to blush.  
“Well then lead the way Captain.” Elsie says back to him, as her and Chris manage to quickly slip away from the crowd and dash back to their apartment to celebrate in private.


End file.
